


Is This New?

by kookykoi



Series: MCU Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Rare Pairings, fluff with a hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Their arrangement was supposed to be a casual one-off. But Maria has since lost count of how many times this has happened. And now Clint knows her lingerie collection well enough to know when she’s wearing something new.





	Is This New?

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry into the MCU Rare Pair Bingo 2019 event! I used the square: lingerie.
> 
> love this pairing so I hope this fic does them justice.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own and I apologise for them.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed my fic x

“Is this new?” 

Barton’s question distracted Maria from her internal process of switching her brain off so she could enjoy herself. Her thoughts got a little too much at times and she didn’t want them interrupting what was about to happen. 

“Is what new?” She asked, her tone sharper than she had intended it to be. 

“This,” Barton said, running the tips of his fingers along the lacy edge of her bra. The bra was made with intricately woven lace with soft satin underneath. Maria had bought it, along with the matching panties and garter, because she knew it was going to feel good on her skin and make her feel incredible. She hadn’t counted on that result being maximised by Barton. His eyes were fixed on the garment in question as the tip of his tongue traced over his bottom lip. “I like it.”

“You should; it cost a small fortune.” The edge on Maria’s tone softened a touch, as much as it would for the rest of the night if their track record was anything to go by. 

This arrangement of theirs started as a one night stand. Maria picked Barton out of the list of likely candidates to help her ‘scratch an itch’. They had mutually agreed on terms intended to keep the arrangement a purely physical one, leaving messy emotions out of it. But following that first night, Maria found herself drawn back to Barton every time that certain itch needed scratching. Which was probably why Barton was able to recognise her lingerie as being new; that definitely shouldn’t have happened if Maria had stuck to the original terms. 

“I kinda want you to keep it on,” Barton requested, finally lifting his eyes from her breasts to meet her eyes. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made Maria’s mouth go dry. “Will you? For me?”

The problem with Clint Barton was that he was better than anyone gave him credit for. Maria had spotted that about him early on, and this wasn’t just about archery. The man was keenly observant and spotted clues and cues others missed. Shortly after their arrangement began, he would leave freshly brewed cups of coffee on her desk when he happened to be going past her office. Or he’d hand over a protein bar when her blood-sugars got a little too low and her temper was getting on the short side. At first Maria didn’t pay too much attention to these gestures but over time, she had gotten a little too used to them, even looking forward to them when they occurred.

“Promise to behave for me?” She countered. She hooked her finger underneath his chin so he couldn’t look away from her. She peered down into his eyes, determined to not be the first one to look away but also keep his eyes on her. There was something about him watching every move she made, something she shouldn’t be so addicted to.

“What was that? Huh?” Clint dared to give her a sly looking smirk as he played dumb.

“I know you heard me,” she insisted. If they had been anywhere but right there, she would’ve given him a lot of shit for not paying attention to her orders. But they weren’t anywhere but right there and instead, she could feel her body want to melt against his as his arms started to wrap around her.

“My hearing aids are broke,” he attempted, still wearing that sly smirk of his.

She rolled her eyes and tutted with her tongue. She gently gripped his chin and ensured his eyes did not wander away from her lips. “I know you can read lips, so read mine now. Behave and you can have whatever you want.”

His sly smirk grew into a bright grin. “Yes ma’am,” he drawled.

Maria purposefully ignored her thoughts on how she was making a mistake by continuing on with Barton and how she should break it off before she got too invested in whatever was happening now. Instead she concentrated on how good it felt to have his lips pressed against hers and how good it felt to feel the material of her new bra rub against his bare chest. That bra was worth every single, overpriced cent.


End file.
